clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yarr
:Were you looking for an item with the same name? Yarr is Rockhopper's red puffle. He was the first red puffle ever seen in Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island. Yarr can be seen on top of the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always walked to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr". Yarr is one the most popular puffles in Club Penguin, along with the Keeper of the Boiler Room and Lolz. Penguins have been seen attempting to speak to him. When Rockhopper landed in his lifeboat, many penguins were seen standing under Yarr and pretending to be him. Yarr loves to go surfing and is an adventurous puffle. Ever since Yarr's passion for surfing was discovered, the Club Penguin Team added a feature that allowed penguins to surf with their red puffles if they walked them to Catchin' Waves. It has also been found that Rockhopper wants to get Yarr a Silver Surfboard for Christmas, as he says it on the notice board in the Captain's Quarters. Yarr has his own Puffle Bed which is Dark Red. Graphical Changes Yarr's look has changed a lot over the years. When Rockhopper visited the first few times, Yarr had the old puffle look. Since then, every time Rockhopper's Player Card changes, Yarr's look changes. The same has happened with Rockhopper when they updated the looks to make it more modern. Appearances *Yarr appears in the book, The Great Puffle Switch. *Yarr is featured in the Rockhopper Plant Background. *Yarr appears in the episode The Party Starts Now. *Yarr also appears in the episode Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid. Appearance in the Animated Shorts *During the events of the episode Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, the Giant Squid mistakes Yarr for his red ball, so he spins him, plays with him, and even swallows him. Rockhopper thinks Yarr is dead, so he sets up a funeral for him. He is very sad, until Yarr is puked out by the squid, and Yarr saves the day by shooting the squid's REAL ball far away. Trivia *It is very possible to imitate him, if you have a Red Puffle named Yarr but his appearance while walking is the old image. *If Rockhopper throws a snowball Yarr will look at it through a telescope. *He is the most famous puffle on Club Penguin. *When Rockhopper arrived in February 2009 and May 2009, Yarr couldn't be seen on the Migrator because Rockhopper was seen walking Yarr on his Player card. *If anyone slides his/her mouse cursor over the Migrator when on the Club Penguin homepage, they would see Yarr jump along the Crow's Nest. *According to the 229th issue of The Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper said Yarr went missing on March 4, 2010, as soon as the Migrator docked onto the Beach. *He is friends with Blast the Elite Puffle . *Some penguins were confused when Yarr went missing, due to Rockhopper leaving a day before Puffle Rescue was released. *Yarr, Lolz, The Keeper of the Boiler Room, The Stage Keeper, and EPF puffles may be the only old looking puffles in all of Club Penguin. *Many more penguins crowd Rockhopper when he's around. *Yarr was the first Red Puffle ever seen in Club Penguin. *When you try to name your puffle "Yarr", it will let you. Gallery An in-game Avatar Screenshot 130.png|Yarr in- game. Red_Puffle_old_look.png|Yarr Yarr in Rockhopper Player Card File:Rh yarr card.png|Yarr in Rockhopper's first player card. Yarr and Rockhopper at the Fall fair.png|Yarr in Rockhopper's second player card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Yarr on Rockhopper's player card during the Temple of Fruit. Others Image:Yarr Surfing.jpg|Yarr surfing. Image:Telescope_yarr.PNG|Yarr looking through a telescope. Image:Yarr_sleeping.PNG|Yarr, sleeping. Image:Yarr_christmas.PNG|Yarr at Christmas time. Yarr worried.JPG|Yarr scared. News_20121212_Rockhopper_Cave.png|Yarr with Rockhopper entering a cave. Yarr from RH BG 9129.png|Yarr sticking his tongue out. Episodes Rockhopper_in_The_Party_Starts_Now.png|Yarr and Rockhopper being carried over penguins. Yarr 013.png|Yarr after being puked out by the squid. Yarr 012.png|Yarr's picture during his "funeral". Yarr 011.png|Yarr flying past Rockhopper's face. Yarr 010.png|Yarr bouncing off a net. Yarr 009.png|The squid spinning Yarr like a ball. Yarr 008.png|Yarr getting choked by the squid. Yarr 007.png|Yarr noticing the squid behind him. Yarr 006.png|Yarr before noticing the squid. Yarr 005.png|Yarr sliding on the Migrator. Yarr 004.png|Yarr shooting a cannon. Yarr 003.png|Yarr signaling the squid. Yarr 002.png|Putting the ball in the cannon. Yarr 001.png|"Ball!" Category:Creatures Category:Rockhopper Category:Pets Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Famous puffles Category:FAOTW Category:Mascots Category:Homepage Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Category:Famous Puffles of Club Penguin